The Fish Girl
by EveDragono
Summary: A Redone story of Frozen Water: Lydia, an orphan, falls overboard one night and centuries later is reawakened. Why has this happened? She wants answers, and the only people who can help her are the Guardians. But when Pitch threatens Spring, Lydia finds herself being thrown into the fight. A Prequel to War of the Season Spirits
1. Prologue

December 18th, 1889 The rough waves of the sea rocked the boat as it sliced through the icy waters. It was a typical commoner ship, nothing special about it. But on this dark, moonlit night, a girl leans over the rail of the ship, looking down at the restless ocean. She was the only one outside on this dark night other than the crewsmen. A ragged scarf wrapped around her mouth, her pale blonde hair flying freely in the howling wind. Her dark blue eyes gazed down at the churning waves that threw themselves against the boat. Her skin seemed completely white in the moonlight, her hands clutching the wooden railing. She was quite tall for her age, she recently had turned 17 years old. Not that it mattered, no one was even sure the day was her birthday. An orphan; thats what she was. Basically the birth-date she was given was the day she was found by the orphanage. Now she was on her way to a place where she would be put to work as either a scullery maid or such. "Oi! Watcha doin' out here on a night like this lass?" a scottish crewsman calls to the girl, jerking her from her thoughts. "Hm?" she says spacively, turning. The bearded man had his hands on his hips. ""It's a chilly one yes?" he continued, lifting an orange eyebrow. The girl just blinked and finally shrugged "I'm used to it" she said simply, adjusting her scarf. The Scottsman just sighed and stroked his beard "Well, if that's true, then carry'n" he said, walking off. The girl went back to her daydreaming as she folded her arms on the railing. She had named herself Lydia, she had liked the name when she heard it. A lonely child she was. People called her 'airhead', 'no-good-day-dreamer', 'ghosty girl', and a bunch of other nasty names. She didn't pay that much attention to it though, too busy in her own thoughts. She had woken up that night from a very odd dream, and couldn't go back to sleep. So there she was, wearing an old woolen coat too large for her thin frame and her scarf that she had made herself many a year ago. Lydia was looking out at the ocean when something caught her eye, a shimmer. She perked up and leaned over the rail in excitement. She had seen a scaly tail, a grey, fishy, scaly tail. Yes, she believed in magical things like mermaids and fairies, all the more reason why the others picked on her so much. It was gone then, but she thought...no...she knew she saw it. 'I wonder if I could make friends with mermaids' she pondered thoughtfully, leaning back. She suddenly heard familiar, heavy footsteps and the cold, salty air caught in her throat. She immediately clutched for the pendant around her neck, fear swelling up in her stomach. Lydia took a deep breath, and turned around to face the menace. "Watcha doin' squirt?" Zackary asked her in a snide, mocking tone. "Trying to talk to the fishy's?" he continued, a hand on his peak cap and a sinister grin on his face. Lydia just sighed and rolled her eyes, "leave me alone..." she mumbled, turning around and facing the ocean again. "Hey! Don't turn your back when I'm talkin' to ya!" Zack yelled angrily, before a violent yank on her scarf. She stumbled backwards and was forced to turn to face him. His lip curled into a snarl, as she looked up at him, her breathe coming in short quick spurts. "Well arn'tcha gonna say 'sorry?" he continues impatiently, shaking her, lifting her slightly off the ground. Her legs dangled and kicked in vain, as her hands reached for his. "L-let go, let go!" she pleaded, shaking, his grip only tightening. "Say your sorry" he spat in her face. Lydia looked around desperately for a witness, but no crewmember would be in sight, and of course, everyone else was in bed in their quarters. Or so she thought before 2 or more dreadful sets of footsteps came up from below deck. "Hey chief, that airhead buggin' ya again?" a fellow teenaged boy said behind Zack, wearing the same outfit as him. "Yup, she being an annoying little rat she is" Zack replied, not taking his savage eyes off Lydia. "Well why don'tcha make her pay then! Take her monies or whatever!" Another one suggested. "She ain't go no money idiot!" the first one replied, hitting the second in the shoulder. "Ooooowwww," the second one whined. Zack didn't react for a long moment before grinning at Lydia, making her shudder. "No, but she got that pretty little neckelace" he commented, eyeing the gleaming silver pendant around her neck. Lydia's eyes widened, "no, no please..." she begged as he used his other giant hand to reach out to yank it from her neck. "I think that will do just fine.." he started, and the boys laughed, enjoying the scene. Zack snapped it from her neck. "NO!" Lydia shrieked, startling all 3 of them. Suddenly the boat gave a violent shake, lurching, making Zack lose his balance and his grip, as he stumbled to the railing. The crewmembers screamed at eachother and people ran up on deck, some screaming. "ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" The crewmembers cried in unison. Only Zack and the 2 noticed, and witnessed...Lydia be accidently pushed overboard, and plunge into the icywaters...the silver pendant following her into the water...and the orphan dreamer...was never...seen again... 


	2. Something in the Ice

**The Fish Girl**

**Chapter 1: Something in the Ice**

Jack Frost whooped as he flew through the air, staff in hand, a boyish grin on his face. It was the 21st century, a day that began like any other, near the Arctic ocean on the Atlantic border. He swooped down near the waves, skimming the water with his staff, leaving frozen waves in his wake. He laughed as he started skating across the cold water, freezing it as he went. He then suddenly jumped up into the air, surveying the ocean around him as the wind kept him up. Jack squinted into the distance, spotting several things sticking up in the air like mountains.

"Alright! Glaciers!" he cheered, before speeding toward them. As he approached, he fr0ze the waters around them into solid ground before landing to look around at the looming walls of ice. The fog had grown thick, but Jack spotted something among it, something that didn't look at all like a glacier. Curiosity swelling up inside, he began walking towards the ghostly figure, his footsteps echoing off the silent peaks. Fog blocked his vision from making it out, but Jack heard it before he saw it. He gasped when the fog revealed a giagantic hull of a wooden ship that jutted out of the ice at a 45 degree angle.

"Woah hu-ho!" he exclaimed in awe, measuring the thing with his hands. He then jumped into the air and circled the ship, coming to the hull and running his hand along the faded letters on the hull. He squinted, trying to make out the words.

"The...uh...Siren?" he read outloud, before smiling proudly, backing away. "Cool," he commented before looking into a shattered porthole. He could see a splintered quarters, with a table on its side, rotting. Now his curiosity was really burning, as he dipped down and up to the tattered rotting mast that had managed to escape the icy water prison. The sail was torn and ripped, waving in the phantom breeze, a ghost of its former glory.

Jack was lost in thought as he watched it, and it took him a moment to realize that the fog had grown thicker, to the point of which he struggled to see what was in front of him as he went back into the valley of ice.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the silence now beginning to put him on edge. Now the glaciers began to feel foreboding and Jack glanced around nervously, feeling as if he was being watched. Then something caught his eye that made him freeze in his tracks, his heart beating wildly. He could see a small light;a glow, ahead of him. It floated there amongst the fog, not doing anything, a ghostly blue.

What _is that_?" he whispered to himself as he took one cautious step toward it. It suddenly jerked to the side before flying off into the fog. "_Hey_! Come back!" Jack yelled as he flew after it, jumping off the sides of the icebergs. "I just wanna talk!"

The chase went on for a bit; everytime Jack thought it was gone, he saw a glimmer and went after it. It always was one step ahead of him; one corner, one glacier. But then it ended when he rounded a corner, an ice wall on the other side. He laughed and grinned in victory.

"Ha! I got-...you?" his smile faded as he realized there really was nothing there that he could see through the dense fog. But he could see... something...in the wall. As he neared it he realized it was an opening to an ice cave. It's mouth yawned widely before him, jagged icicles lining the upper top. Jack looked behind him, almost expecting a ghost or that light to be there. There was nothing though. Jack looked back into the cave, taking a deep breath. Then he slowly walked inside.

The cavern walls were unbelievably smooth, tinted with hues of blue. Something thencaught Jack's eye and he halted, looking into wall, eyes narrowed.

Symbols of some sort were carved into the walls all around him.

"What _is this place_?" he questioned as he looked around in awe at all the intricate writing. He ran his hand over them, thinking.

"_Jack_" something whispered, making him stumble back from the wall and dart his head around. His breath came in short quick puffs, as his stomach did a somesault.

"Hello?!" he yelled, looking further down the tunnel, his voice echoing back to him. Then he saw it; a light further down the tunnel, reflecting off the opposite wall, shimmering for a moment before dying away. Jack immediately ran toward it, wanting to know what it was. He skid around the corner and found himself in a large ice chamber.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw opened slightly. He began examining the walls, as something seemed odd to him. Then he saw them, and his heart skipped a beat. Creatures were _in_ the walls, preserved flawlessly. "_Woah_" he breathed as his eyes landed on a large crocodile, its jaw open to show jutting fangs, glossy eyes ferocious even in death.

He then looked down below him...to see a gigantic serpent frozen under the ice floors. Curled in a spiral with its head in the middle, scales a pale lumniscent white. To Jack he looked serene compared to the crocodile. He examined the rest of the beasts; dinosaurs, sabertooth tigers, mammoths, and a lot of other creatures.

"Hello?!" he called again, turning around in a circle. He still had that feeling of being watched and it was unnerving him. He saw a..._shimmer_ out of the corner of his eye. Now he was really on edge, as he bent down in a defensive position and pointed his staff at where he saw it. When nothing else happened he crept slowly toward the wall, eyes narrowed. He then makes out a figure behind the ice, that he had skipped over and it looked much different then the other creatures. In fact it looked..._human_. But it was hard to tell. The figure was farther back in the ice, and was almost impossible to make out. As Jack got closer he saw a crescent moon, carved into the ice in front of the figure. He ran his hand over it and traced it, wondering how on earth it got there.

Suddenly it began to glow and cracks in the ice formed around it. Jack took a few steps back, eyes wide. "What?" he breathed in shock as the ice began to crack even more. Suddenly in a flash of light it broke, shards of ice flying everywhere. Jack put his arms over his face to guard it, before slowly lowering them to see something big fall to the ground.

He gasped when he realized that it was a person, as they laid there lifeless. He circled around them cautiously, staff still at the ready. That's when he found that it was girl.

Her skin was pale white, and her clothes looked like they were from the late 1800's. What was odd is that the coat looked far too big on her frail body, however what was most peculiar about her that he could see was her hair. It was a dark ocean blue and quite wavy, as it spread out on the ice as she laid on her side. Jack took a slow step toward her.

"Is...is she dead?" he muttered, before prodding her with his staff gently. When' she didn't move he relaxed with a sigh, almost feeling dissapointed.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gasped for air, startling Jack and making him stumble back and fall on his butt. He gawked in sheer shock as she shakily got on her hands and knees and coughed and gasped for oxygen as if she hadn't breathed in centuries. He didn't make a move when she sat back on her knees and looked up and around her. She had a look of confusion on her face, as she turned to see Jack. That's when her eyes went wide and she gasped, recoiling and scooting back on her butt. Jack finally snapped out of it and raised his hands in front of himself in defense.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" he said gently, trying to calm her down. She sat there looking petrified, breathing quickly, her eyes darting around at the walls behind him. Her deep blue eyes finally landed back on him.

"w-w-who are you?" she asked breathlessly, terrified.

"I-I'm Jack, Jack Frost," Jack answered as he slowly got up, making the girl scoot an inch back fearfully. "It's ok," he assured softly as he took a small step toward her. Her shoulders rose a little defensively but she didn't scoot away.

"Huh?" she repeated, looking stumped down. "Jack Frost as-...as in the spirit?" she questioned as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

Jack thought for a moment and then nodded "y-yea..." he answered, not sure of her reaction.

She just stared at him disbelievingly, as she slowly, slowly got up, wobbling slightly. That's when she noticed her hair, as she picked it up and examined it with big bug eyes and an open mouth. Jack just watched as she turned to face the ice wall, her gloved hands going through her hair slowly. Suddenly she froze, and moved a hand to caress what should have been where her ear was, but instead was a blue translucent _fin_. Her other hand darted to the other side as she inhaled sharply, revealing another fin. Her eyes got bigger, and bigger, before rolling back into her head and closing, beginning to tip backward.

Jack quickly caught the fainted girl before she hit the ground, accidently dropping his staff in the process. He just stood there for a moment, the girl in his arms, his mind still reeling from what just happened. A glimmer caught his eye, and he looked down and noticed a silver pendant around her neck. Among the battered and oversized clothes it stood out enormously, and he looked at it for a long time before snapping out of it.

He carefully picked up his staff and somehow managed to put the girl on his back. As he made sure she was secure, he couldn't help but wonder how in the world she managed to get into the ice. But he would have to think about that later, right then he needed to get her to safe place.

_And what better and more conveniant than the North Pole?_

**Hello! Author here! I hope you really like this so far! Please! rate and review! I want to hear what you think!**


End file.
